


Flirting mixed in with errands

by Cher_ryy



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, How Do I Tag, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-20 11:38:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13716903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cher_ryy/pseuds/Cher_ryy
Summary: Victor and Yuuri always run into each other while running errands, and Victor flirts and tries to get Yuuri to go out with him, Yuuri always declines and says along the lines of "You shouldn't get involved with me" leaving Victor curious.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *sips hot chocolate* I don't regret anything. I saw this post on Instagram (YuuriandViktor) and they posted a comment by my-neighbor-koutarou, which inspired this fanfic. The plot comes from that post, so please check it out! I appreciate that post a lot haha. Anyways, there's a lot of angst and fluff in this so buckle up! It's gonna be a rough roller coaster :)

“Ok, what I don’t get is, you’re Victor Nikiforov- why don’t you have people get stuff for you?” Victor’s best friend Chris asked lazily frowning a glass of wine, his legs stretched out on the table. “Because I want to experience human stuff? Such as getting groceries?” Victor didn’t have a good explanation, but he just wanted to. Chris took the wine bottle that was next to him and tipped the bottle over, into his wine glass only to find it was empty. “Fine then can you please go get some more wine?” Victor sighed, “Yeah, yeah more wine got it.” He left his apartment and headed to his car. His apartment was in Detroit since he loved the feeling of the busyness and how the people were. Plus he had way more chances to train better in Detroit for skating than in Russia. Victor started his car with the roll of the eyes. The only thing he hated here was that they would not let you rush on the roads, in Russia everything was a bit more relaxed. Sooner or later, after fifteen pure minutes of boredom, Victor was at the grocery store. Victor grabbed some wine, ice cream, and other essentials he needed as an ice skater. “Excuse me...” A soft voice whispered, wavering. Victor looked down from where he was examining the medicine aisle for vitamins. “Oh! Sorry” Victor chirped, gazing at the man for a better look. He had black hair, the warmest of brown eyes, with blue rimmed glasses covering them. He was clad in a black leotard, with really tight tights, and what covered his really huge as- his butt was fluffy blue stared printed shorts. How perfect could a man get? “So uh you around from this side of town?” Victor asked, leaning on the shelf, almost blocking the man from moving. The raven-haired man nodded, pushing his glasses up his nose while doing so. “Yeah, I uh go to college here.” Victor speechless, could on nod. “How about you?” The man asked nervously, grabbing a bottle of pills. “I’m from Russia, but it’s better to train here for ice skating, so I’m here- anyway I figured since you’ve probably been here longer than I’ve had if you would show me around?” The Asian man let out a high pitched screech, only to cover his mouth instantly to shut himself up. His face was bright red and closed his eyes, his nose crinkling in process. “I-I got to go.” He stammered and ran away. “Wait!” Victor called after, but it was too late. The man was gone. Damnit. 

“Phichit!!” Yuuri cried into his pillow, kicking his feet while doing so. “Oh my god I’m so embarrassed, I practically screamed after I realized he was Victor Nikiforov.” Yuuri looked up to Phichit, hopelessly. “Please tell me I’m dreaming,” He begged “please!” Phichit just chuckled and doubled over, tears streaming down his face. Wow so much for the help, Yuuri thought to himself. “Oh my God.” Phichit wheezed, wiping the tears away from his eyes. “AHAHHAHA” he began another round of laughter, and Yuuri could only roll his eyes again and stare at his best friend annoyingly. “Ok, Ok I’m done laughing,” Phichit said, after drawing in a huge breath. Yuuri stared at his best friend, narrowing his eyes. Phichit held his breath until his grey eyes started to get misty and his face was turning purple. “Oh my god, Ok I’m so done with you” Yuuri declared throwing his pillow that he was hugging at a laughing Phichit. “You said you were done laughing.” Muttered Yuuri as he walked out of the room. “Ok but in all seriousness,” Phichit started, a couple of minutes later talking to a petty Yuuri who was drinking hot chocolate. “Why did you turn him down?” Yuuri sighed “I didn’t turn him down, I just said I had to go-“ Yurri’s eyes widened and he groaned. “You’re right I did turn him down- that was never my intention though!” Phichit hummed, and stole Yurri’s cup of hot chocolate, and drowned it completely. “Maybe you should ask him out next time.” Phichit offered, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. “Next time?” Yuuri snorted. “Most likely not going to be a next time Pi.” Phichit stared back with blank eyes and blinked at Yuuri lazily. “I bet you ten dollars you’re going to meet him again.” Yuuri looked at his best friend, all hope of meeting his idol gone. It probably wouldn’t happen again. “Deal.” Phichit grinned “I can’t wait to get those ten bucks ya know. What should I spend it on? More Mac&Cheese sales at. Walmart?” Yuuri rolled his eyes “We’re competitive figure skaters Pi, Celestino would kill us if we did too.” It was already too late because he peered over to where Phichit had disappeared and it looked like he was ordering some unhealthy food. 

 

Finals were finally over at college, and today Phichit and Yuuri decided they were going to go out partying at a club, get wasted, and be happy they don’t have to take another exam until summer. Phichit glances over to Yuuri, who was clad in really tight black jeans, and a see-through shirt that showed off his dancers body, from the hard working of ballet and ice skating. Phichit looked over his outfit to make sure he never wore this outfit before and posted a picture of him in the same clothes on his social media. Once he felt like he hadn’t he turned back to Yuuri only to smirk. He’s bringing sexy back... Phichit thought, whistling as he watched Yuuri slick his hair back with some gell. “Today’s going to be one long night..” Phichit muttered under his breath as he grabbed Yuuri’s hand, and dragged him out the door; just wanting to party.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello, guy from the grocery store” his idol since Yuuri was twelve greeted. Yuuri let out a small gasp. Oh, how would he explain this to Pichit?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short Chapter! Hopefully will update again today! :)

‘I’m going to use the bathroom!” Victor yelled to his friend, Chris. “What?!?!” Chris screamed back at him, squinting his eyes as he swallowed another shot of tequila. “I said- I’M GOING TO USE THE BATHROOM” Chris looked at him with an annoyed expression. “WHAT??!?!” Victor wanted to drink ten shots of vodka at that moment. “NEVER MIND” He yelled over the music and walked away, trying to push his way through the crowd. Victor walked in, happy that he could finally relieve himself. Victor threw an annoyed glance at the couple who was making out on the door of a bathroom stall. “You like that?” He heard the man say. The person underneath the man let out a strangled sob and Victor stiffened. “S-stop..” A familiar soft voice whimpered. A large bang echoed throughout the bathroom and a sob afterward. “Shut up, you were the one that was dancing and leading me on, I- I deserve this. So you get to stay still and be a good boy ok?” Victor turned around, his hand still wrapped around the handle of a stall. Victor turned around to get a better view of what was going on, and he could see the man from the grocery store underneath a drunk. Victor walked towards them and pushed the man who had forced himself on the raven-head off of him. “What you’re doing was sick, get out of here before I report you.” Victor snarled. The drunk man’s eyes widened, and he rushed out of the door; his steps uneven. “Are-are you ok?” Victor asked softly to the raven-head man. The smaller man shook his head and wrapped his arms around Victor’s torso. “T-thank you” he sobbed out, tears streaming down his face. “It was the right thing to do..” Victor murmured, running his fingers through the smaller man’s hair, in attempt to soothe him. “I-I was so scared, I didn’t want anything with him..” He caught his breath before beginning again “It’s all my fault..” He cried, shutting his eyes trying to stop the tears the fell from his eyes. “Shhh..” Victor whispered into the younger man’s ear, and put his own arms around him, trying to comfort him. “Thank you.. Victor” Victor stiffened. “You know me?..” He choked out. But the younger man was already limp in his arms, breathing softly. Victor sighed. “I guess you still don’t remember the banquet huh?” He murmured, before sinking down to the floor, with Yuuri in his arms, trying to think what he could do. 

 

Yuuri woke up to the brightness of the morning. He groaned and then stiffened. This wasn’t his room. The whole world spun around, and Yuuri felt a terrible hangover coming. He let out a whimper and curled into a ball. “What happened?” He whispered, not seeing that well without his glasses. Yuuri still had is contacts in which wasn’t good, they were only meant to last a day. Yuuri took them out and deposited them in the trash can next to him. Yuuri blinked, trying to get used to the blurriness. Yuuri tried to listen to the voices in the other room, which was muffled by the doors. Yuuri looked down at himself, only to notice he wasn’t in the clothes he had on when he went into the club. He had an oversized shirt on, which stopped at his thighs. And his pants were missing- Yuuri groaned. He couldn’t believe he had a one night stand with someone! That had meant he lost him- Yuuri squeaked when the door to the room opened, and one of his skating idols hopped in. “You feeling alright?” He asked, not wearing anything except what seemed to be like ladies under- Yuuri shook his head promising himself he wouldn’t look further down. “Oh, I’m good...” Yuuri said, a blush dusting his cheeks. “Ah, this little thing is so cute!” Chris cooed. “Victor! Look at him!” Wait, so this man was really Christopher and- the sound of footsteps on wooden floor erupted his thoughts. His mouth, agape as he stared who had just walked in the door. “Hello, guy from the grocery store” his idol since Yuuri was twelve greeted. Yuuri let out a small gasp. Oh, how would he explain this to Pichit?


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phichit couldn’t believe his ears. “And then I ran out of his house.” Yuuri finished. Phichit just stared at his best friend, mouth agape in awe. “You c-could’ve slept with him?” Phichit choked out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops forgot to update the last time I posted the previous chapter. Sorry! >.< Anyways enjoy this one!

Yuuri covered his mouth. “Thank you for letting me stay the night, but I must go.,” Yuuri said quietly. Victor looked baffled as if someone slapped him. Yuuri headed to the exit of the room when he felt smooth, warm skin press up against his. It was Victor’s hand, Yuuri held his breath as Victor took one of Yuuri’s palms in his hand. “Please don't leave me..” Victor begged, “Why do you leave? Why can’t we be friends?” Yuuri escaped his soft grip and darted out the room, and then the house. Victor groaned, and let himself fall onto his bed. Chris grinned. “You’re overdramatic” Victor glared at his best friend. “Says you” He came back with. Chris whistled, “What if he’s not gay?” Victor groaned not thinking about that. “What- what if he has a girlfriend? Or a boyfriend?” Chris pressed on. “Oh shut up.,” Victor grumbled pressing his face against the pillow, breathing in deeply to inhale the smell that the man that stayed in his bed left. He smelt of cherry blossoms, how lovely. “You are so in love with him” he heard Chris snicker as Victor groaned for what seemed like the thousandth time today. A loud scream woke Yuuri up fully. “YOU DID WHAT?!?! YOU DID WHAT?!?!” Phichit screeched through the phone. Yuuri cringed “Can you just come and pick me up, I don't have any glasses or contacts with me and it's kinda cold in just a shir-“ Phichit let out another screech and Yuuri could swear he saw Phichit speeding out of their garage. “I’m on my way!” He screamed and the call ended. Yuuri turned to look around. He was on a busy street in Detroit. Only dressed in an oversized shirt, and his boxers. “Pi,” He whispered, “Hurry please..” 

 

Phichit couldn’t believe his ears. “And then I ran out of his house.” Yuuri finished. Phichit just stared at his best friend, mouth agape in awe. “You c-could’ve slept with him?” Phichit choked out. Yuuri groaned and nodded look tired and worn out. “Hey, hey it’s gonna be ok, ok?” Phichit tried to soothe Yuuri before his anxiety kicked in. “I don’t think Victor is that type of guy, he wouldn’t take advantage of you or anyone else in a drunk state...” Hopefully, Phichit added in his head. “Then how else could you have explained me waking up in his house, only in my boxers?” Yuuri retorted. “He could’ve undressed you? He must’ve thought your outfit was way too uncomfortable...” even Phichit wasn’t sure anymore. “I know what to do.” Yuuri looked up from where he was staring at the floor. “We go back to the bar, and ask for security footage.” Phichit sighed “That's a bit extr-“ Yuuri looked at him with puppy dog eyes. “Or else how am I supposed to know if I lost my-“ Yuuri looked away, a pink dust painting his cheeks. Phichit amused, wrapped a hand around his best friend’s shoulders, and nodded. “Then let's do it.” 

 

“Again!” Celestino barked. Victor wiped off the bead of sweat on his forehead with the back of his hand. “Alright!” Victor said, standing up straight and doing his backward crossovers and getting ready to do his quad toe loop. It went by so quickly, he took off and spun around four times, then landed cleanly on the ice. “Yuuri!” Victor stopped everything only to crane his neck towards where the voice came from. Victor’s eyes widened as he saw HIM. Yuuri, the guy from the supermarket, the mysterious shy man- that Victor didn’t know if he was straight or gay. Victor cursed in Russian. Why did that man always push him away? Victor wasn’t afraid of anything, he could handle the truth… Except for the truth of Yuuri not feeling the same way Victor feels about Yuuri. Victor stared at Yurri’s face, and he soon found that the other man was doing the same. Yuuri stumbled back, gasping. “Yuuri? You ok?” So he finally remembered. Everything came blurry way too quickly, and tears threatened to escape Victor’s eyes without his permission. Finally...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did Yuuri remember? Will it affect their relationship? Find out in the next chapter!!! :D


End file.
